ernandaprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Sakano Mia
Sakano Mia is the seventh Cure in Music♪ Precure! ''She is the third of Angel Land Guardians, Fleureta , she is very beautiful looking and very elegant when playing Flute or Violin, she is the Leader of Instrument Art Club in her school. Her alter ego is '''Cure Flute' . Appearance As Fleureta, she have a long blue ponytail hair with a long sided pony. Her eyes are misty rose. Her outfits consist of a deep blue long dress with two long indigo ribbons on the sides, she have pair of wings on her back, a pair of blue long royal boots and light blue bracelet on her wrists. As Mia, her eyes color change drastically from misty rose to indigo, her hair color also change drastically from blue to lavender with the style is a short ponytail with braids tied it up and a big white ribbon that tie the braids, she also wear a blue headband. Her casual outfits consists of a short blue dress with a light blue cardigan and a long ribbon behind the dress skirt, a pair of white shoes, she also wear a "Guardian Ring" which she use for store her energy. As Cure Flute, her eye color change from indigo to deep marine, her hair color also change drastically from lavender to marine blue, with a short bob hair with the tip curls out and two long strands under the tip of her hair with the strands tip curly. She has two little wings on the left side, a heart shaped ribbon on her right side, a golden tiara, a pair of marine blue star shaped earrings, an indigo choker on her neck, light blue long arm sleeves with ribbon on the sides and deep marine royal shoes with wings on them. She has deep marine, indigo and a little bit of white colored long dress with the front of the skirt opened, a wings shaped crystal on her chest with bow on them, she also wear a indigo short-like pants underneath, she also have two long ribbons on the sides of her waist, her Symphony Compact attached on her back right pelvis. Personality Mia is the Guardian of Angel Palace, as Guardian she called "Fleureta", the Guardian of Tranqulity, and as Mia, she is third year student at Nanairo no Tenshi Private Academy, she is very beautiful and elegant, she chased with many boys in her school, Louise and Emerald usually helps her with flee from the boys, she never angry in her entire life, and she is very elegant at playing Violin and Flute, Flute is her favorite instrument, she is the Leader of Instrument Art Club in her school, which is the most famous Club in Nanairo no Tenshi Private Academy. When fighting, she is very brave and strong also before fighting, she went thinking the strategy first, which is the most useful tactics that she use for fighting and walk smoothly. History The Fall of Angel Land When Fleureta and the other Guardian try to protect Angel Palace, Minorta release his greatest power and the Guardians have lost, but, they still stood up and try to protect Angel Palace, they release their ultimate attack and combine it become a one power, then, Cure Music stand up and the Guardians gave their powers to Cure Music, then, Cure Music release the power become a giant angel and seal Minorta away, but, when Minorta almost sealed away, he still able to release his power to destroy Angel Palace, the Guardians and Cure Music didn't have enough time to create a protection, finally, the Angel Palace destroyed, but, with Artemis still there, the Artemis room and Family room didn't destroyed due to Artemis power want to protect it. Meeting The Precures When the Guardians decide to came down to earth, they given an order by Queen Melody and Princess Rhythm to search the Precures and help them fighting Minorta's minion, the Guardians agreed and they went searching the Precures as a normal human, when Mia transfer to Louise and Emerald's school, they met each other and feeling and uneasy one to each other, and when Emerald knowing that Mia is in her class, Emerald straightly introduce herself to Mia due to their seat's distance. Meet The Awakening Fairies When the Fairies were walking go home and they get lost, Mia found them and she took care of them while they asking who is she, when the fairies knowing that she is one of the guardians of Angel Land, Echo who is very close to Mia straigthly hugging her. Become a Precure When The Cures and Mia get trapped in a minor room, the Cures get trapped with an evil power, only Mia can save them, Mia unleash her Guardian's greatest power, but the powers are reflected back and Mia hurt badly, Mia's feeling rises for want to help her friends, with her feeling rises, her heartbeat get faster, and Mia shocked, then, Echo call out her "Happiness Heart" inside, and when the heart came out, the Heart shine brightly and the atmosphere change, then, in front of her there is her Heart, and when she try to hold her heart, the heart shine and become an Piacére Clappé and a Symphony Compact, when that time Echo knew that Mia is a Precure, then, Mia transformed into a Precure and she went to help the other Cures and fight the Evira. The Birth of Amereo When the fourth set of Music Key is completed, Amereo is born, and Mia greet her warmly and suddenly, Amereo went to hug Mia because she felt warm and different beside her, from that day, Mia and Amereo always together and always have a happy day. Relationships Hikari Louise - Louise seems to close to Mia especially when they have a break time, they always talk together and play together, Louise usually helps her from getting escape from the boys. Mirai Emerald ' - Even Emerald is a quiet and mysterious person, with three of them, Emerald's personality sometimes change become a more lively person. 'Echo - Echo seems loves her very much, because she is the closest one to Mia than the other Guardians. Amereo - Due to Amereo being her partner, Amereo loves Mia very much as Mia loves her very much, they always went together even in battle, she always support Mia to never give up. Precure Cure Flute "The Elegant Light! Cure Flute!" "優雅なの光！キュアフルート！" "Yūgana no Hikari! Kyua Furūto!" Cure Flute is Mia's Precure Alter Ego. She represents Tranquility. Transformation Mia needs Amereo (Echo before Amereo born) to summon her Piacére Clappé and her transformation device called Symphony Compact with the incantation "Precure: Symphony Connect!". Attacks 'Purification Attacks' Humming Storm Humming Storm is Cure Flute's main purification attack without any attack items, with the incantation "Feel the Tranquility of this Music! Humming Storm!" . Humming Storm Shower Is Cure Flute's secondary power up purification attack without any attack items, with her feeling rise, this attack is available, with the incantation "The Storm of Tranquility! Humming Storm! Shower!!" . Blooming Flute Is Cure Flute main finisher attack, with her attack item called "Twinkle Rod" and Flute Clappé produced by her partner Amereo. Twinkle Heart Shower Is the group attack that used by the Guardians Cures, with the "Twinkle Rod" and the new Twinkle Clappé produced by Muse, the Cures able to do this attack. Rainbow Orchestra Evolution Is the group attack of the Cures with the Guardian Cures with a new weapon set called "Orchestra Shining Set" which each group get different version of weapon, as for Cure Flute, she get the "Orchestra Rapiére" together with her groups, a new "Orchestra Clappé" and a new item of love called "Clover Crystal" which the Guardian cures use to give the weapons power. 'Defensive Attacks' Flower Shield Flower Shield is Cure Flute's main defensive attack without any attack items, with the incantation "The Sound of Calmness! Flower Shield!" ' . 'Supportive Attacks Elegant Cannon ''' . Cure Flute jump to the air and stick her palm as one and open it, creating a big light ball that then she shoot at the enemy and become a big explosion. '''Flower Whip . Cure Flute spin her body continuously and created a big flower storm that make a line and when she stop spinning the flower whip whip the enemies and the enemies flung away. Items and Devices *'Symphony Compact' - Mia use this device to transform into Precure, used along with Piacére Clappé. *'Cure Clappé' - Mia use this items for many available use, the Clappé that she use is: **'Piacére Clappé ' - Mia use this item to transform into Precure which she use with her compact. **'Softy Clappé ' - Mia use this item to feed Amereo which she set in her compact and produces cola bottle. **'Fairyland Clappé ' - Mia use this item to put Amereo into sleep which she set in her compact and produces a sleeping basket and a blanket, the atmosphere also change into an amusement park full of fairy. **'Calling Clappé ' - Mia use this item to connect with King Symphony in Angel Land which she set in her compact and she make an '☆' shape around the Clappé which connect to King Symphony. **'Flute Clappé ' - Cure Flute use this item to do her attack "Blooming Flute". **'Twinkle Clappé ' - Cure Flute use this item together with the other Guardian Cures to do the group attack "Twinkle Heart Shower". **'Orchestra Clappé ' - Cure Flute use this item together with the other Cures to do the group attack "Rainbow Orchestra Evolution". *'Guardian Ring ' - Mia use this item to store her Guardian power. *'Twinkle Rod' - Cure Flute use this weapon to do her attack "Blooming Flute". *'Orchestra Rapiére' - Is the separated individual weapon from Orchestra Shining Set, Cure Flute use this weapon to do the group attack "Rainbow Orchestra Evolution" which she activate with the new Orchestra Clappé and a new Clover Crystal. *'Clover Crystal ' - Cure Flute use this to activate the Orchestra Rapiére by giving it light power to do the group attack "Rainbow Orchestra Evolution" which she activate along with Orchestra Clappé. *'Elegant Box ' - Mia use this device to store Amereo's power source, "Flower Star". Catchphrase *I, as the Precure of Tranquility, will play the most elegant Musical Instrument and make the world in peace! *My Flute will make all the Withered Flower Bloom! Etymology Sakano taken from the Sakano's family history, the names meaning "A Hard Worker". Mia can mean "Mine" or "Love", so it can be "My Love". Category:Stubs Category:Precures Category:Music♪ Precure! Category:Music♪ Precure! Characters Category:Music♪ Precure! Cures